1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oil reservoir for an oil burner, and more particularly to an improvement in an oil reservoir of the double structure type for an oil burner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an oil reservoir for an oil burner is generally constructed into a double structure so that leakage of fuel oil from the reservoir may be effectively prevented when the oil burner falls down sideways, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 29568/1976. More particularly, the conventional oil reservoir is divided into an oil storing chamber and a wick receiving chamber by means of a partition. The partition airtightly isolates the oil storing chamber and the wick receiving chamber from each other. Fuel oil stored in the oil storing chamber is supplied little by little through a communication hole of the partition to the wick receiving chamber.
In the conventional oil reservoir constructed as described above, a failure in airtight connection between the partition and the oil reservoir causes air to pass through a connection therebetween, resulting in failing to prevent the above-described leakage of fuel oil from the oil reservoir. In order to avoid such a problem, the partition and oil reservoir are connected by seam welding for ensuring airtight connection therebetween.
However, seam welding requires large-scaled facilities and is highly troublesome in operation. Also, it causes workability to be deteriorated. Thus, it tends to produce many deficiencies in the oil reservoir.
In view of the foregoing, the assignee proposed to accomplish airtightness between the partition and the oil reservoir using a rubber packing as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model application No. 86463/1982 (Japanese Utility Model application Laying-Open Publication No. 188504/1983). Unfortunately, the approach incurs an increase in the number of parts used, resulting in failing a decrease in manufacturing cost.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop an oil reservoir for an oil burner which is capable of ensuring oil-tightness between the oil reservoir and a partition with simple operation and structure and reducing a manufacturing cost.